This disclosure relates generally to diverting flow at or near an exhaust of a turbomachine.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air and to be utilized to cool components. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed in a compressor. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
One type of gas turbine engine has multiple bypass streams. In such engine, there is typically a radially outer bypass flow and a radially inner main bypass flow. Other types of gas turbine engines have other bypass flow arrangements.